roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Zeke
Personality Due to a very harsh childhood, Sebastian has a hard time trusting on other people, and frequently stays shut whenever some stranger approaches him. In fewer words, he's socially withdrawn. With problems after problems haunting him, and after a rather hard blow to his psyche, he doesn't deem himself worthy of anyone's time, and devotes himself to his art and his animatronics. One could consider him relatively harmless, and truthfully, he can't hurt a fly. He'd rather not have the memories of his tiger mauling his dad, so he avoids anything that might reminisce him of that, meaning he refuses to seriously injure or kill someone. His normal demeanor consists of a facade of calmness and politeness to acquaintances. Unrelated to this, he seems to have a penchant for feeding any cats he finds on the streets. Sebastian created his Alter Ego "Zeke" as a way to cope with the endless anxiety he feels. Zeke is a way for Sebastian to distance himself from his original self, hidden behind a mask that became his second identity. Zeke is far more competent than Sebastian, is more aggressive and has more balls. Zeke seems fond of the horror characteristics of art and likes to bring out fear on people, a characteristic that completely differs from Sebastian's public persona. This is one of the reasons Sebastian puts so much trust on his other self. Nevertheless, Zeke is still against murdering someone, seemingly being affected by Sebastian's desires even though he's supposed to be someone else. Zeke has a hobby, or so he says; he takes note of whatever information he can get when having a conversation with someone, or spying someone, for that matter. That goes down to their basic information, like face structure, haircut, eye and hair color, height and weight, usual clothes, things like that. But it descends straight into stalker territory when he notes their behaviors, like way of talking, way of walking, way of looking at people, and then their tone of voice, their scent... He even notes down their personality, under the excuse that it'll all serve a purpose in the future. Stalking is something fun to him, and adding psychological terror in it is even better. He seems to use this information he acquires to impersonate other people, for whichever use he might have doing it. He also has a tendency of lying or omitting information that he might find important in the future, like about his quirk. Backstory Sebastian was born somewhere in Europe, and lived most of his childhood with his parents. They were quite the quirky family; his mother Sally loved derby tracks and his father Frank had a passion for baseball, while the little Sebastian had a penchant for art. But ever since Sebastian's quirk manifested, at the age of 4, discord grew within that family. Sebastian was clueless of what was happening between his parents, too engrossed with his newfound hobby of drawing with his self-generated ink, but that was just a cue for their discussion. Frank was mad that his son's quirk wasn't his "Cobra Strike" nor his mother's "Nitro", and reached the conclusion that she had cheated him. During that year, his parents weren't quite in a stable relationship anymore, but things were manageable. That is, until his father hit his mother's head with a bat. Sebastian saw the whole thing from behind the door, and watched as his father began to break down. He saw his father begin to feel remorse for his actions and felt pity for him, and approached him without understanding what was happening. He called out for his dad with a weak voice, asking if his mother would be okay. His father picked him up, hands soaked with blood which stained his clothes, and tried to calm the kid down. His father locked him in the bedroom and left the house with his mother, which he never saw again after that day. He was left in that locked room for about a week, only drinking tap water from the bathroom, until his father opened the door and ordered Sebastian to pack up his things. It wasn't until a few hours later, when they were in the family's car, that Sebastian asked his father what was happening. His father was kind enough to tell them that he sold the house and that they were going to leave the country. Sebastian could only wonder what that was for, but the implications were that they were running from something, given how his father kept glancing outside the window and lowered his head any time the police passed nearby. Without further problems, they took a plane to Germany and arrived in Frankfurt. Their new home was located in a quiet place, but it strangely had only one room. Sebastian, innocently, figured he would sleep with his father, until his father promptly shoved him into the closet. At this point, there was a faint feeling of being helpless, a forlorn soil that would groom with hate. At the age of 9, his father had already deteriorated to a lazy bastard that only wanted alcohol and drugs. He began to force Sebastian to steal for him so he could have his "fun", and would rent him as a sex slave if it meant more money. If Sebastian tried to plead for mercy, he would receive punches and kicks, and threats of being left without dinner for a week. Sebastian began to draw his figures on the walls with ink mixed with his blood, and sometimes blood from the knuckles of his father. One of his creations of blood was a tiger, which was painted harshly due to his shaky and injured hands. One day, one of those beatings the kid received damaged him in a way he couldn't repair, and his quirk got out of control. His body began to turn into a silhouette that seemed to be melting, which got a frightening reaction of his father. The old man began to kick him again and this time, he outright tried to kill the kid. He screamed nonsense about him being a cursed being, but all of that ended up triggering the real effect of Sebastian's quirk. His tiger, drawn on the wall, came to life and attacked the man. Sebastian could only watch as his father was brutally mauled by the tiger, and ripped apart the front door before vanishing. Sebastian watched the bloodied body of his father begin to lose it's spark of life, tearing up in the process due to the trauma he had just suffered. Sebastian was left to bleed out, but it wasn't blood that was escaping from his veins. It was ink. He woke up in a hospital, with an old woman looking at him. He tried to back away from her, but she calmed him down on the spot. She asked him questions, and he answered them anxiously but truthfully. She withheld the information of the death of his father when she noticed that Sebastian didn't know why he was coated with ink, and decided to explain everything to him. Not after being healed, the old woman suggested sending him to an orphanage once Sebastian was healed, but Sebastian was against the idea. He wanted to go away from this place, to never look at something and resurface those terrible memories, and she agreed to send him to WayHaven. It was not a better place than Japan, of course. She didn't trust him into learning to speak Japanese if he didn't even know how to write. After a few weeks, he was completely healed. He was sent to an airport where he met an officer in a nice suit that would escort him to his new home on WayHaven. After a long travel, the one who presented himself as Mr. Leclerq guided Sebastian to his new house. It was an orphanage, as was agreed back before the travel. Leclerq introduced Sebastian to Ms. Shepherd, the manager of the orphanage, who was pretty friendly to the kid and was quick to show the kid his shared room. It was a new beginning for that kid, and he would easily make new friends. At around this time, he put his hands on a blank book, where he began to take notes of everything. It took a few days to solve Sebastian's ink problem: he would always stain something with ink no matter what, so they arranged a rubber jumpsuit for the kid, who accepted it with open arms. Most people in the orphanage was really receptive and amicable, and Sebastian was quick to make friends. The school was also easy for him; the kid seemed to be a natural learner, and his progress was skyrocketing. By that age, everyone around him was talking about how they wanted to be heroes, but that kind of thought wasn't really appealing to him. It wasn't until he hit the age of 14 that he began to do things... Less than legal. He had learned a cool thing he could do with his quirk, giving sentience and intelligence to his minions by drawing someone's blood. His friends, Nathan and Alexis, were the unwitting and unknowing victims. He used the camouflaged and newly made animatronics to steal whoever they could find on the road. His income was racking up on the hundreds per week now; those animatronics could not be caught! And just like that, he kept racking up money for at least a year, when the trio had to move out of the orphanage. No one would adopt them, and they were forced to find new houses. Sebastian was quick to suggest that the trio lived in a single apartment, so that the bills would be easier to pay. He omitted the fact that he didn't want them to meet the animatronics by any chance, otherwise the end result would be disastrous. Unfortunately, Ink!Nathan ended up going rogue and decided to take the place of the original Nathan. He and Ink!Alexis ended up fighting, and Ink!Nathan was killed. That was all while the two originals watched. Filled with guilt, Sebastian ran away from the apartment and from his friends, who ran after him. He roamed through the alleys for a brief period, but his friends didn't lose track of him and caught him within minutes. They tried to drag him back to the house, and while Nathan seemed a bit sour, he tried to help Alexis, since he didn't want to leave her alone. Alexis, however, was the more emotive of them all. She said it was just a small mistake and that they forgave Sebastian for his actions, but that wasn't enough to convince him to return. Little did he know that if he had chosen to follow them back to the house, he would have been killed; an alien attack destroyed their house, and they were presumed dead. Sebastian, in his already terrible situation, tried to amend for his mistakes, and created two more animatronics of Nathan and Alexis so he could still have his friends with him. Sebastian turned into a socially withdrawn person. The only ones he ever tried to talk to were his animatronics who he knew were just hollow copies of those he once called friends. He didn't believe he could ever befriend someone again, nor he believed he deserved a friend. In his depressed state, he connected all the dots back to his father, and figured out he was really a cursed being from the start. At this point, he forced himself to create a new mask, a presentable mask for everyone he would have to talk to. He dubbed his new character "Zeke". He continued to steal for himself and for his animatronics, but he didn't notice that Nathan and Alexis were biased towards him. It was a mistake of fabrication. Resources Sebastian has an apartment on the suburbs, product of the few thousand dollars he racks up every month; a backpack with spare rubber jumpsuits, a pack surgical gloves, food and ink; and a black box filled with most of his illegal equipment. Equipment/Weaponry His black box is stuffed with combat knives, unique masks, rope, and kevlar suits he often acquires on the black market, capable of tanking 10kN. Specializations - Adept in Close Quarters Combat - Expert in All Forms of Ink-related Art - Expert in Infiltration - Expert in Information Gathering - Expert in Pickpocketing - Expert in Robbery Quirk Imitation Ink. Sebastian's body suffers from a mutation that got out of hand, which turned his body into 70% ink. His appearance has been botched by a dark coat of ink that covers even his clothes. He can control the shape of this self-generated ink or mix it with normal ink to achieve the same effect. This allows him to create physical drawings out of surfaces or create minions solely with ink, size not surpassing his own, though their resistance will be minimal, 4kN, due to their composition. Nevertheless, some might be capable of flight. Sebastian is able to animate his ink, creating near-mindless minions that he can completely control. These minions aren't capable of much on their own; they can run at 25km/h, lift and carry 50kg, deal 4kN and tank 4kN of damage. However, they have unlimited range to compensate, acting as great scouts that feed Sebastian with information with their sensory input. They can take any shape or form; they don't really need to be shaped like humans, nor their limbs will be necessarily arms or legs. Sebastian can create 1 of these minions per turn, and they last for 10 turns before losing their form. The maximum number of minions that can be created is only limited by their lifespan. Also, all of these lesser minions have a tendency of addressing Sebastian as "Creator". Sebastian can take his ink animation to another level; by mixing someone's blood with his ink, Sebastian is capable of creating sentient and intelligent "animatronics" with his own quirk, and the personality of whoever he took the blood from. They are sturdier and faster in comparison to the mindless ones, being equal in strength to a normal human. However, they aren't as loyal and submissive as the low-intelligence minions, and have a serious tendency of going rogue if their personalities are incompatible with their creator. In contrast, if they originally got along with Sebastian, they are prone to be biased towards him, overriding their original selves. Since his first animatronic went missing, Sebastian is limited to 2 of these for now. They need a daily supply of ink, lest not they fall apart like the lesser ones. Versatility Sebastian is capable of using his ink to camouflage himself as much as he wants, create copies of money or tools, use his creations to gather information, etc.Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues